clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:Requests for Adminship
When you apply, please state the following in your application: *Your edit count *How much time you can contribute to the wiki *What you can do to benefit the wiki *Your good qualities *Your bad qualities *Articles that you have made that you are proud of *Any further information you'd like to add Once you have applied, the members of this wiki will vote either for, against, or to stay neutral in your application. Your application will stay on this page for a week to let the users decide, and you will receive the final verdict on your respective talk page. One last note -- you cannot vote for yourself. If someone else nominates you, that person cannot vote for you. However, you can. We wish you good luck in your application, The Club Penguin Fanon Administration ---- Also, if you abuse your powers, bureaucrats have been given the new power of taking away sysop powers. Please use them carefully! Code *'Rollback' (blue light) *'Sysop BOSS' (green light) *'Bureaucrat BOSS' (orange light) Requirements * Rollback: ** At least 125 edits in the mainspace (the main articles of the wiki) ** Dedication to the wiki ** Desire to clean up vandalism ** Fairness ** Needs at least 5 for votes to be promoted. * Sysop: ** At least 400-600 edits in the mainspace and at least 6-10 articles created (all must be MQA2+) ** Desire to help the wiki ** Dedication to the wiki ** Fairness ** Fair usage of rollback powers (if previously promoted to rollback) ** Needs at least 7 for votes and less than 5 against votes to be promoted. * Bureaucrat: ** Over 800-1000 edits in the mainspace and over 12 articles created (All HQA) ** Extreme dedication ** Fairness ** Fair usage of sysop and/or rollback powers (if previously promoted to either or both positions) ** High moral standards ** Needs at least 9 for votes and less than 4 against votes to be promoted. =Applications= If you think you have what it takes, apply here! Sanchonachos Well, here I am, applying for BOSS Sysop, How exciting! So, after TS re-opened this place, I just said to my self, go and do it, just do it... Enough with the back story, so here's my info: *I have 2,120 edits *I can contribute to this wiki almost every day (via my iPod and Computer), from 4-5:00 to about 7:30 on weekdays, and sometimes 8:00-12:00am on Friday Nights!. *I can always keep the wiki safe,block vandals, improve articles, re-write LQA articles, help/give advice to other users,improve everyone's articles, andm I'll also try to enforce laws too. *'My Good Qualities': **I always say sorry, even if I'm mad, or even change something in an article. **I'm very kind and gentile.I never swear, I never flame other users, I try to maintain an order of calm and quiet **I don't flame, or spam the wiki **I try to be neutral on sensetive issues, I don't want to upset anybody ** I have a large vocabulary, and try to use the proper words when I write an article. **I only used my rollback powers for good, just for spam and vandalism *'My Bad Qualities': **I sometimes re-write articles (which ends up in a very small edit war) **I may be very defensive over the airport and airline articles (It's like no one but em touches it..), *'My Articles': *Most of the airport articles (around 80% of them) *MammothAir *Katy Spitz *Sancho Monte Captio *Polaris *Gemini *I have a lot of ideas for this wiki, and I'm really into laws and policies, For *You helped me a lot with explaining my country more clearly. Definitely a "For". Akbaboy | :D 16:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) *WHY NOT?!? --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 17:33, March 7, 2010 (UTC) *Sure. (This vote is from Pufflezzz, I believe) *Sure #2 --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 19:43, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *Heck yeah! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Those turtles that were climbing turtles couldn't get over the turtle fence. † 19:01, March 19, 2010 (UTC) * Okay Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 20:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *Just promote him already! --Anniem۝۝se 12:33, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Against * No. KingH10 ;) Doctor Who is AWSM! Talk 2 da 1 'n' only...KINGH10! Neutral Sheepman I used to have this all, plus more. It was taken away because I was beleived to be causing I revolution (I wasn't actually). Have I not proved myself to be a valuable member of the community? It's up to you. Anyhoo, let's look at the stats. Please read them in full before voting: '''Good stuff *655 edits. Sure, you may say "Oh that sucks" but I am dedicated, I come on a lot, I am often the first to spot vandals when American users are sleeping and that fits with the above specs. *I no longer complain about the system sucking! *I come on around 3 times a day. *I spot spelling mistakes quickly. *I'm not a deranged chipmunk. *I'm good at military stuffs. *I never flame on purpose (though everone is capable of accidental flaming). *I know the COC back to front. * I created stuffs: *:Major Sheep *:Sheepman *:SheepLines *:Shprogshel *:Eastshield Missile Crisis Bad stuff *I am friends with a banned dude. I don't think this is bad, but many do, so I will list it. *I have been banned before, but I maintain that I never did anything against the COC. *I can be annyoing at times. Very annoying. *I can be very defensive of mah pages *I spout random nonsense on ze shoutbox *I swear NASA mooned america I'm not gonna be all "Vote for me! I'm irish! Wheeeeeeeeeee!" and in your face about this, but I ask you to read all the evidence and think carefully before hitting that "save page" button. Thank you and goodnight (depending on your time zone). For *I agree, just do it..-- This is Your Captain Speaking! You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 19:56, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *The sheep deserves a promotion! -- E-114 Being paranoid and serious since June 2009.And occasionaly robotic.Wait, what? 20:04, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah Dancing Penguin 22:10, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah. Your good crushes your bad, and overall you're just a good user. Of course yes. -User:Austin8310 Talk to meh! *Yes,I have heard about you on the CPW,and I got to admit,they told me that you were a great editor. I geuss I should use you as a role-model or something,but it's a yes! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|Gary the Gaget Dude 11:32, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Against *Though you are a great man, and a darn good editor, I'd have to say no. I reaffirm my stance by your blocking viewpoints. VSSSA/VSSO DOESN'T EXIST. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Those turtles that were climbing turtles couldn't get over the turtle fence. † 19:04, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *What Explorer said. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 20:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Neutral * 685? Over the course of the time you've been here? Not sure that's enough. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 20:03, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Akbaboy I am applying for rollback. I have good and bad qualities. I am not the worst person ever and I fit the requirements. *'Good qualities:' *529 edits. Most of you will say that is a bad number of edits. But, hey! I can still apply, right? *I rock at drawing on paper and scanning it. I can take requests. Make sure it is related to Club Penguin or fan fiction about it. If not, I don't do it. *I want to stop vandalism. This is important to me. *I improve all stubs (non-walri), LQAs, and blank articles. This is my favorite thing to do when I get bored on the wiki. *I always make articles when needed. For example: Xillybob. It was needed. It was on about 50 articles! *I user perfect spelling and grammar. I have never done it before anywhere else either. I will stay using perfect spelling and grammar. *'Bad qualities:' *I am very bad at drawing using the computer. Don't ask me about this or else you'll get no response from me. *I can accidentally do something that might get people upset. I try my absolute best to avoid this. *I sometimes use other people's ideas and change 'em a bit. This get people very mad. This doesn't usually happen but it can happen. *'My articles:' *Akbaboy *Akbaboy X *Finestade Land *FG Airlines *FG International Airport *FG Military and VIP Air Transport *Xillybob *Hacker's Underworld *Fatum-coloratus flos *Clonitizer 3,000 I am gonna use my powers only for good. I won't use them to mess things up. Well, what are you waiting for? Choose For, Against, or Neutral! For *You can NEVER have enough rollbacks. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Those turtles that were climbing turtles couldn't get over the turtle fence. † 19:04, March 19, 2010 (UTC) * ^ Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 20:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *I agree, let's do it!-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 21:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC) * I agree with TurtleShroom. KingH10 ;^) DOCTA HOO PWNS! Talk 2 da 1 'n' only...KINGH10! 21:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) *--12yz12ab Talk to me 22:33, March 21, 2010 (UTC) *Impressive articles. :) I believe that you are a good penguin, that follows the COC. ☺ --Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) S (Reply to me here!) 22:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) *Mah Boi, you deserve this promotion. And your my friend that helped make an article that one day will be featured, Card-Jitsu Power. -- E-114 Welcome to the dragons den 00:02, March 22, 2010 (UTC) *--Anniem۝۝se 12:32, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Against Neutral Austin8310 I am applying for rollback. I'm mostly fair, but am a slow editor, and have a temper sometimes. I have 222 edits. *'Good Qualities' *I hate vandalisim. *I always use really good spelling and grammar. *I have moderate paint skills. *I know a bunch about the wiki. I have been a spectator for a long while. *'Bad Qualities' *I got mad and spammed Triskelle once. *I have a temper. *I can only be online 1-2 hours a day. *I am a slow editor. *My creativity levels...could be higher. Please vote for me, I will try to help the wiki. For * You can NEVER have too many rollbacks. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Those turtles that were climbing turtles couldn't get over the turtle fence. † 19:05, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *I think you are the man for the job. :) Very nice to hear that you hate Vandalism. It's okay, I am a slow editor, but just practice. ☺ --Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) S (Reply to me here!) 22:30, March 21, 2010 (UTC) *Go for it!-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 22:34, March 21, 2010 (UTC) *--12yz12ab Talk to me 22:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) *Da votes r in! Welcome to being a rollback!--*[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] BOSS members, unite!'' 23:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC) *--Anniem۝۝se 12:33, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Against Neutral Jsudsu9988 :Greetings, my fellow Penguins, I am Jsudsu9988. I am here apply for an Administrative position, and I have edited on this wikia around 259 times. I have some absences during my career as a "Registered User," I mean, don't we all? I have benefited to this wikia by supporting on sides, correcting mistakes, leave feedbacks, put lots of effort for my determination, etc. The position I request would be "Rollback." To further your trust, I will show my understanding of this great responsibility. First, the word, "Rollback," is a noun that was derived from North American. It defines, in the Computing section,"The process of restoring a database or program to a previous state" ("Rollback"). It explains that this process of restoring data, if it ever gets lost or vandalized. This is a tough job, but I am up for a challenge. Second, my abilities toward this position, and why should I be chosen. These are my good qualities: *Leaves a feedback *helps out, usually * Uses Common Sense *never vandalized, or trashed any articles *great determination for this wikia *Will stop vandalism, and help repair it Sometimes, I make mistakes, I mean we all do. I have many bad qualities about me, but that doesn't make me a bad person for the job. I learn whatever I can, and I try to follow the COC. I will fix spelling errors, and promote good behavior (If Necessary), and most importantly, perfect grammar or punctuation. I may be strict, like Explorer or Happyface, and seriously, no offense and I am sorry if it hurts you in any way. I do whats right, and what helps this to become a better community. ☻ I am still proud of my one article, Jsudsu9988. Even though it is just one article, it really meant a lot to me. I am so glad that I have found this wikia, and all thanks to Swiss Ninja Hochstadt. He invited me over! ♥ Thank you, all, for your support, and condolences towards me. ☻ --Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) S (Reply to me here!) 08:01, March 19, 2010 (UTC) JUDGMENT TIME! ♣ For *You can NEVER have enough rollbacks. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Those turtles that were climbing turtles couldn't get over the turtle fence. † 19:06, March 19, 2010 (UTC) * ^ Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 20:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 00:24, March 20, 2010 (UTC) *This guy is not power hungry. --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair!''' (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 21:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) *Sorry I don't have my sig, I'm using the Wii. ~Anniemoose98 on his Wii! *Yeah! Totally. ~Austin8310 *Even if he/she was out to destroy the wiki, a rollback wouldn't be able to do that. But we can never have enough rollbacks. -- E-114 Welcome to the dragons den 00:01, March 22, 2010 (UTC) *Z K 00:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Against *You're power hungry. So no.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::*Reply: Power Hungry? Uh, I do not believe I am power hungry. I just want a challenge. :) I don't want to dominate. That is not my determination. When I put my effort in this, I really do mean it. --Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) S (Reply to me here!) 21:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) * I go with The Leader. I am thinking you just wanna control this wiki and ruin it forever. Not on my watch! Akbaboy | :D 22:33, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::*Reply: Nah, I am not one of the Walruses. I am a very dedicated man. ☺ I won't destroy this wiki, no matter what cause. I will try my best, and whatever it takes to improve the wiki. Therefore, I am up for the challenge. Neutral